The Gift of the Logie
by dontcryMasha
Summary: A Christmas themed Kogan oneshot to get everyone in the holiday spirit :) Logan and Kendall struggle with what to get each other for Christmas. T for mild language, fluff.


Just a few days before Christmas, the boys were tucked away in their respective bedrooms and discussing present plans before they slept. Logan was curled up in his bed with a pen and a piece of paper, trying to map out who needed what, while James was fixed on his vanity mirror.

"I think Carlos is relatively easy to shop for," Logan said, tapping the pen to his lip.

"Well yeah," James agreed as he ran a comb through his hair, batting his eyes. "_Anything _amuses him. I think I'll just grab some cheap junk from the impulse aisle wherever I go. Something to keep him happy, you know."

"That's it?" Logan asked. "You aren't going to put any more effort into him?"

"What does he need? He's got everything."

"True, but I want to give him something special that he can really use. Maybe, maybe…maybe a gift card. A restaurant gift card? Is that hokey?"

James shrugged, still looking in the mirror.

"You're no help," Logan sighed. "I guess that's good. I'll find out a place he likes. So James, what do _you _want?"

"Ohh jeez," James said. "Ahh, I dunno. I can always use more clothes, sunglasses, body spray…I sound like a girl, don't I?"

Logan looked at James and smiled, nodding. "Yeaaah," he said. "If it helps, you _look _like a dude."

"It does. Thanks!" James grinned and beamed, looking at Logan in the reflection of the mirror.

"But what about Kindall?" Logan then asked. His voice dropped in volume a bit.

"He looks like a dude, definitely," James answered quite seriously.

"No, no. I mean, what does he want?"

"Oh! I haven't asked, but I know what I'm getting him."

"Yeah? What?"

"An eyebrow trimming kit," James said with a smug sense of satisfaction. He finally set his comb down and turned around to find Logan glaring at him.

"An eyebrow trimming kit? That's totally rude!" the shorter boy barked.

"Why? He needs it. Sheesh."

"Don't you think that'll offend him?"

"Nah. When has Kendall ever gotten offended?"

"He does. He has."

"Whatever. He still needs it. If you ask me, he's in serious need of some manscaping."

"He looks fine," Logan said sternly. "But, I don't know what to get him. He has everything. How can I give him something special? The best gifts always come from the heart."

James shrugged and got in bed. "Sorry," he said. "Maybe just ask him?"

"I guess…"

"Would ya mind turning the lights off? I need my beauty rest."

"Right, right."

**Meanwhile** in the bedroom next door, Carlos and Kendall found themselves in the same sort of predicament. They were both flopped on Carlos's bed, bouncing ideas back and forth to each other.

"Logan is easy to shop for," Carlos said. He was on his back with his legs running up the wall.

"Think so?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Anything nerdy and neat always catches his eye. Like those brainteaser puzzles or whatever. I figure I'll give him something like that."

"Makes sense," Kendall agreed.

"James is even easier," Carlos continued. "Hair gel, some fashion accessory, gift certificate to a spa. He's really like a girl, you know?"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Why are we even friends with him?"

"I don't know," Kendall said, still laughing. He sighed happily and looked over at his buddy. "What do you want?"

"Me? Uh. Food! Food gifts are ALWAYS good!"

"Why do I even bother asking," Kendall chuckled. "But this time, don't eat it all in one go, okay? Remember the ribbon candy last year?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Carlos looked green in the face just thinking about his Christmas binge the year before. "I still have problems with mint."

"We warned you!" Kendall said.

"Not enough…"

"That's why I'm reminding you now," Kendall smirked. "Didja get me anything yet?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Ooo. Exciting!"

"You'll seeeee." Carlos laughed and looked over at the blond. "So what are you going to get Logan?"

"I don't know," Kendall said. He seemed serious all of the sudden. "I really don't know. I could easily grab a small thing to keep his brain occupied for a short while, but I want it to have more meaning. It needs to be really special."

"Hmmm. Dunno what to tell you, man. Sounds like you gotta dig deep into your heart to find the answer."

Kendall leered at Carlos. "That's oddly meaningful, Carlos."

"I have good days," the Latino said, popping a grin on his face. "But my brain needs sleep-fuel now. Mind if I kick you out?"

"That's fine," Kendall said. He got off of the bed and went over to his. As he crawled beneath the covers, Carlos flipped off the lights. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

All four of the boys, Mama Knight and Katie included, went to the mall the following day to get their shopping done. It was sorta last minute and everywhere was really packed, but that's what you get when you're busy every day in a boy band.

They divided into three groups; the girls as one, then Logan and Kendall in another and finally James and Carlos. They agreed that in two hours everyone would come back to the designated meeting place (at the fountain by the north escalators) so that the boys could swap partners and finish up their shopping.

Getting presents for Carlos and James was of course very easy, Kendall and Logan agreed. They first went to a department store and picked out a few sassy things for James. Very, very easy. Logan found a nice gift card for Carlos, and Kendall got him a box of peanut brittle. "We'll see how long it takes him to finish this, hmm?" Kendall remarked as he purchased it.

Since shopping for their friends was so darned predictable, even after getting a blouse for Mama Knight and a new purse for Katie, the boys has tons of time before the two hours was up. They took a break in the eatery to chat over Orange Julius smoothies.

"So um, what do you want?" Logan asked Kendall quietly. The fuss of the mall traffic was crashing in all around them, even at the tiny table they picked out in the back.

"I don't really know," Kendall admitted. "There's not much that I need. What about you? What do you want?"

Logan laughed sheepishly. "I have to agree with what you said, Kindall. I really, really don't know."

"That's alright," Kendall said. He sipped on his drink slowly. "But like, what's something that could make you happy?"

"Hmmmm," Logan hummed. He pondered his friend's question. What _would_ make him happy? He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. There was one thing that Kendall could give him that would make him truly, truly happy; but he dare not say it.

"I want it to be a good Christmas for all of us," Kendall said. "No more last minute gifts. I mean, you're my best friend. You deserve more than just another Rubik's cube or crossword puzzle book."

Logan blushed. "It's okay," he said, running his fingertip around the rim of his smoothie. "I like Rubik's cubes and crossword puzzles."

Time ran out and they headed back to the fountain. Carlos and James were already there, holding bags full of goodies and evidently eating pretzels. Well, Carlos was eating a pretzel. The boys switched up their partners and Carlos was back with Logan.

"So what are you gonna get Kendall?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed real loud. "I don't know," he groaned in frustration. "He has everything. There's nothing special I can give him. What are you getting for him?"

"Okay, so I wanted to get him an eyebrow trimming kit, right? But that's what—"

"James is getting him."

"Right."

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Logan shrieked. "That's _so _insulting!"

"How?" Carlos asked. There were still a few grains of salt stuck to his lip area.

"Kendall's eyebrows are beautiful. He doesn't need to sculpt them."

"Beautiful?" Carlos said, staring at Logan in surprise.

"What?"

"You said Kendall's eyebrows are beautiful."

"I know."

"Ooooookay," Carlos said. "Anyway. I'm going to get him an epilator."

"An epilator? Seriously?"

"Yeah. For his pubic hair or something. You ever seen that nest down there?"

Logan suddenly flared up in embarrassment. "N-no!" he squealed. "I've never seen. You have?!"

"Just a little. Like, his pants were real, real low this one time and I saw all these little curls. Sick, dude. You gotta at least trim that shit."

"I-I guess."

"Or maybe you think that the pubes are beautiful, too," Carlos teased. He looked at Logan quickly and winked, but Logan glared at the tiled floor and kept walking.

**On the other side of the mall**, James and Kendall were having an almost identical discussion.

"I want it to be special," Kendall said. "Something that he can really enjoy and remember."

James walked through the mall with his hands in his pockets. "I dunno," he said. "I'm gonna get him a brain teaser."

They went inside one of those gaming, hobby sort of stores and James tried to find a pack of metal logic puzzles. Kendall wandered around and looked at the board games stocked up on the shelves. Everything was just so _mediocre. _

"Logan said the best presents come from the heart," James shouted to Kendall, toying with a metal gadget.

"That's true," Kendall sighed to himself.

James was happy with his purchases, but unfortunately Kendall was unsuccessful at finding the perfect gift for Logan. The stores were filled with such typical things; peppermint scented body wash, fluffy red and green blankets…how many pairs of _Superman _pajama pants can a guy use? Logan didn't need any of that. It would just be a waste of money. Something he would thank Kendall for and then chuck into a closet for the rest of the year. Sadly, Kendall and Logan went home with one bag less than they wanted.

* * *

Christmas day rolled around and Logan was _not _ready. He had his gift card for Carlos and the sundries for James, but there was nothing for Kendall. There was no good present for him. He didn't know what to do. It was far too embarrassing to face the festivities when he knew Kendall would just be upset, so he stayed in his room.

James prodded Logan in shoulder as he lay in bed. "Get up," he said. "It's Christmas!"

Logan pulled the covers over his face and grumbled. "It's not even your holiday."

"Hey! Harsh!" James squealed. He smacked Logan and walked away. "Whatever, man. I'm going to go open my stocking." He left the bedroom and closed the door loudly.

When the coast was clear, Logan rolled out of bed and slowly crept over to the door. He pressed his back against it and listened to everybody talking outside.

"Yaaay!" Carlos yelled. He heard Kendall groan.

"Where's Logan?" Mama Knight asked.

"Still sleeping," said James.

"Can't we open presents without him!?" Carlos shouted. "I don't wanna wait any longer! I've already been up for two hours!"

"Did you try to wake him up?" Mama Knight clearly asked James.

"Yeah, he doesn't wanna come," James said.

"Well then we'll just go without him," said the mom.

Logan slumped against the door more, slid down to the floor and folded his arms around his legs. His head fell to his knees and he pouted. Poor Kendall. He wouldn't get a present from his best friend that year. How is he even a best friend, then? Best friends get their best friends Christmas presents, even if they're tacky. But wouldn't it be better to give him nothing than something stupid and useless? Maybe not…

He sat there are wallowed in self-pity, listening to his friends have a nice Christmas. Kendall didn't talk very much, though. Basically the only words he said were "An eyebrow trimming kit? What the fuck, Diamond!"

It was so painful and Logan was so lost. He felt like a total loser. Now there were gifts for him out there, but he was too embarrassed to get them. It was almost like he didn't deserve anything. He tried his best to resist any tears from falling, but his efforts were useless. A few streams of water ran down his cheeks and dotted his flannel pajamas. It had been over a decade since he cried on Christmas.

"Logan?" someone asked, knocking on the bedroom door. It was Kendall. "Are you up?"

Logan kept his back firmly pressed against the door. "Yes," he mumbled, wiping his eyes quickly.

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked.

"I dunno."

"Please?"

"Okay…" Logan got to his feet and turned the doorknob. Kendall stood there with a frown on his face. "What."

"Are you feeling alright?" Kendall asked.

"I guess."

Kendall sighed and looked down. "Listen," he mumbled. "I gotta tell you something."

"Oh?" Logan let Kendall come inside the bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure how to say it," Kendall said.

Logan tried to smile. He looked into Kendall's eyes and saw that the blond was quite sad. "What's wrong?"

"Logan," Kendall sighed. "I didn't get you a Christmas present."

"What?" Logan gasped. "You didn't?"

"God, I'm, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Logan said. He sniffed. "I didn't get you anything, either. That's why I've been hiding."

"Really?" Kendall asked. He stepped a bit closer to Logan now.

"I wanted to get you something really special," Logan said. "But I couldn't find it."

"Me, too. I looked and looked, but the stores are just full of stupid shit," Kendall said. Logan laughed.

"Yeah!" he agreed. "Exactly!"

"But, Logan," Kendall said. "I actually got you something, sort of."

"Oh?" the brunet began to blush.

"I don't know if you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"You said the best gifts come from the heart, right?"

"Y-yes," Logan muttered. His eyes went to the floor and his cheeks turned bright red.

One of Kendall's hands came underneath Logan's chin and turned it up to face him. Logan resisted at first, but then he looked up and locked eyes with the blond. Kendall had his gaze fixed on him. Those shiny green orbs wiggled in a way that Logan had never seen before.

"Um, so what's the present?" Logan asked timidly.

"Promise not to get mad?" Kendall responded.

"Promise…"

"Close your eyes."

Logan shut his lids and waited. He felt Kendall's breath come close, and at once his lips pressed against his. It was a sweet, smooth kiss; one that had been long awaited. In fact, Logan had daydreamed of this moment often, but never guessed it would really happen. Then Kendall pulled away and Logan opened his eyes again.

"Is that okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan swallowed hard and smiled, flashing his dimples. "It was the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me."


End file.
